thomas_and_friends_cartoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessicake
Jessicake is one of the original Shoppies released in October 2015. In 2016, a Limited Edition golden variant of Jessicake was sold at the San Diego Comic Con. Jessicake was released as a Happy Places Dreamy Bear Lil' Shoppie in August 2016 as part of Season One. In 2016, the character also made an appearance in the Chef Club Shoppie series, with a different face sculpt, outfit and hair. In June 2017, a World Vacation variant of her was made for Season Eight Wave One. In January 2018, a Wild Style version of her was released. This variant corresponds to the Shoppet Pupkin Cake and the Color Change Cuties Tribe. Bio Jessicake - The Cupcake Cutie Life's a piece of cake for this little sweetie! Smart, sensible and always tastefully dressed, she loves to top off a day of shopping by sprinkling her Shopkins friends Coco Cupcake & Cherry Cake with treats from her favorite cafe! Favorite Hobby: Cupcake Decorating Shopkins BFF: Coco Cupcake & Cherry Cake Favorite Place To Shop: The Cupcake Cafe Appearance Jessicake is a fair skinned girl with bright blue eyes and hair pulled into a large curled ponytail. An elastic band holds her forelock, which goes down to her mouth, in place. She wears a pink striped top with a magenta ribbon and a blue pleat skirt with white, yellow, and fuchsia sprinkles. Her pink high heel shoes have a cherry shaped heel and a dollop of cream at the toe, each adorned with a small cherry. Her pink headband is adorned with a red ribbon, a cherry, a cupcake, and a dollop of cream. In July 2016, the San Diego Comic Con exclusive Golden Cupcake Jessicake was revealed. This variant of Jessicake has gold eyes, gold, glittery eye shadow, blonde hair with tinsel, and pursed gold lips. Her top, headband, and shoes are the same sculpts as the original Jessicake, but repainted gold and glittery. Her skirt is now gold and pleated to look like the design of a cupcake wrapper. Trivia *Her name is a pun on the name "Jessica". *Her prototype name was Cuppy Cake. *Her backcard mentions and shows a picture of the Cupcake Cafe which shares a striking resemblance to the Cupcake Queen Cafe. *Only 2000 of her San Diego Comic Con variant were produced. *The SDCC version of Jessicake has tiny images of cupcakes in her eyes. *She was the first Shoppie to appear in the webseries. *The voice actress who provides Jessicake's voice is Cassandra Lee. Gallery IMG_4729.JPG|Jessicake boxed IMG_4730.JPG|Jessicake unboxed IMG_4731.JPG|The back of Jessicake's box IMG 4732.JPG|SDCC Jessicake boxed IMG_4733.PNG|SDCC Jessicake unboxed IMG_4734.JPG|Initial Jessicake concept sketch IMG_4735.JPG|Happy Places Jessicake boxed IMG_4736.JPG|Happy Places Jessicake unboxed IMG_4737.JPG|The back of Jessicake's Happy Places box IMG_4738.JPG|Jessicake Chef Club boxed IMG_4739.JPG|Jessicake Chef Club unboxed IMG_4740.JPG|The back of Jessicake's Chef Club box IMG_4741.JPG|Jessicake World Vacation boxed IMG_4742.JPG|Jessicake World Vacation unboxed IMG_4743.JPG|The back of Jessicake's World Vacation box IMG_4744.JPG|Wild Style Jessicake boxed IMG_4745.JPG|Wild Style Jessicake unboxed IMG_4746.JPG|The back of Jessicake's Wild Style box Category:Characters